Finite server memory capacity may require an operator to accurately manage assets to ensure memory availability to additional resources. To ensure availability, accurate determination of whether and when a sector of memory may fail may aid the operator. This determination may enable the user to accurately target and remove from memory the failed sector or sector identified as one anticipated to fail. A method enabling a user to identify and prepare for a failed sector may enable the user to more efficiently manage finite storage assets.
Sectors which may unexpectedly fail may cause damage to a system or simply a loss of data. Undesirable data loss may contribute to an overall perception of instability and poor performance.
A certain percentage of power may be spent on failed sectors. In some situations, 3% to 11% of total power may be spent on failed sectors or on sectors identified as prone to failure. Power assets wasted on a failed sector may unnecessarily increase power required leading to decreased battery life, decreased productivity, and eventual increased costs.
Therefore, it would be advantageous if a method and system existed providing for user capability to accurately identify and predict a failure of a memory sector enabling the user to more efficiently manage storage assets.